The present invention generally relates to inductive power transfer devices for charging or powering cordless appliances.
Currently, cordless electrically operated devices are charged by a source of electrical energy only when the device and source are connected to one another. Normally, the source includes some sort of pedestal to which the device is connected before charging may occur. The drawbacks of such an arrangement are self-evident. For example, when working with a cordless drill, it is often necessary to mount a battery which must be removed from the drill, or the drill itself, on the charger before the charging process can begin. If the charger is not kept in close proximity, the drill battery must be moved to the charger. The present invention differs significantly from the known prior art wherein the source and devices are specifically matched to only operate when the receiver is mounted on the holder for recharging. The present invention provides a novel system for automatically charging a device whenever it is placed on a rest surface without a direct electrical connection, regardless of the orientation of the device on the surface.